It's Our Club Now!
It's Our Club Now! '''is the 40th episode and the one-hour villain special of Season 20. '''Summary Romeo leads all of the Disney villains to take over the Disney Junior Club. Plot The episode begins at the Jolly Roger with the Disney villains spying on the Disney Junior Club and imagine what it would be like when they take it over. Trivia * Romeo makes his Big Box of Bad unstoppable in this episode. * This episode is based on Mickey's House of Villains. ** The episode's title is a spoof of one of it's songs, It's Our House Now. Episodes * Mystery of the Mighty Colossus * Bunga The Wise * Donald Duck and the Gorilla * Tigger, Private Ear (Music Video) * Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore * Owlette's Two Wrongs * Gekko and the Mayhem At The Museum (with Romeo's ending) Transcript #1 Doctor Undergear: 'Oy! This place is not worth the Undergear's worth. 'Luna Girl: 'You know...If this were our club, we would run things differently. 'Night Ninja: 'With a little slice of evil on top? 'Shiverjack: 'And some icy cold refreshments? 'Captain Hook: 'Yeah, yeah, we get it! but every year it's the same thing, with the heroes and all. '''Romeo: '''Well this one will be different for us. I've got a trick for Kwazii and Captain Jake, but you all have to wait until midnight. '(evil chuckle) Transcript #2 King Zongo: '''Say, is it time yet? '''Romeo: '''Not yet, but midnight is near. (Meanwhile) '''Captain Jake: '''And now, put your hands together for one of Mater's Tall Tales! '''Transcript #3 PJ Masks: (starling) Shiverjack: (whispering) '''Shhh! '''Romeo: '''At last. It's midnight. Time for my trick for the pirate pals. Sorry PJ Pests, but we're not going to be such pathetic fools this time. (swooshing finger) (swooshing finger) '''Kwazii: '''Okay mateys, now's a time for a change of pace. '''Doctor Undergear: Oops! Captain Jake: What the?! Romeo: 'Right you are, boys. It's midnight you know, and tonight is just the right touch. ''(It's Our Club Now! song) Transcript '''Romeo: ''This could be quite the place.'' Maleficent: ''Full of ghosts and evil faces.'' [[Janja|'Janja']]: ''Hangin' out.'' Captain Hook: ''Feeling fine.'' Doctor Undergear: '''Where everyone's a friend of mine. '''Luna Girl: ''Inside this evil joint,'' Night Ninja: ''Every guest gets to the point.'' Romeo: ''This day will live in the infamy!'' chimes midnight Janja: ''The DJC is history! (laughing) '''Villains: 'It's our club now! It's our club now! It's the fact you can't ignore! Shut the windows! Lock the doors! It's our club now! Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs! Join the rebel-rousing crowd! It's our club now! Goigoi and Reirei: ''All the smirkish ones fit in so perfectly.'' Shiverjack: ''Every evil fiend gets to respect.'' Maleficent: '''Love your work. '''Captain Hook: ''You'll forget your troubles, but your trust is me.'' King Zongo: ''You had your fun.'' Cheezi and Chungu: ''You've made you play.'' Villains: ''But every villain has to stay. It's our club now!'' Down and dirty! It's our club now! King Zongo: '''What a party! '''Robot: ''What a place for breakin' bread!'' Mzingo: ''Meet your maker.'' Captain Wraith: '''Off with their heads! '''Villains: ''It's our club now!'' Sharky and Bones: '''What a party! '''Villains: ''Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!'' Doctor Undergear: '''Get those heroes! '''Night Ninja: Game over, Feathers! Luna Girl: '''Hit the road, Lizard! '''Romeo: '''Take a hike, Pirates! '''Villains: ''It's our club now!'' Cheezi and Chungu: '''Don't bother stayin' out! '''Romeo: ''It's our club now!'' (song ends with villains laughing) Transcript #4 'Romeo: '''Now that the Disney Junior Club is ours, things are going to be different around here. '''Crowd of Villains: '(cheering)Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Janja Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes with villains Category:Season 20 Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Makuu Category:Friendship Category:One Hour Specials Category:Episodes focusing on Doctor Undergear Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Episodes focusing on Cheezi Category:Episodes focusing on Chungu Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Chaos Khan Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes focusing on Jafar Category:Episodes focusing on Scar Category:Episodes focusing on Shark Ship Category:Episodes focusing on Crab Bots Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kion Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Bunga Category:Episodes focusing on Fuli Category:Episodes focusing on Ono Category:Episodes focusing on Besthe Category:Episodes focusing on Winnie The Pooh Category:Episodes focusing on Tigger Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Mosi Category:Episodes focusing on Hades Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Reirei Category:Episodes focusing on Mzingo Category:Episodes focusing on King Zongo Category:Episodes focusing on Dread Category:Episodes focusing on Ushari